There Will Never Be Another
by Dean's Dirty Little Secert
Summary: Dimitri swore he wouldn't love another,then he met Lilith Ross.The reason he's not a strigoi anymore.Things go along perfectly except for the strigio attacks But what happens when Rose reappears in the picture.Very oc so if u don't like oc, don't bother.
1. Escape

_____________________Author's note_____________________________

THis starts in the beginning when Lilith first meets Dimitri. It is in Lilith's point of view right now. Please comment.

______________________________________________________________________________________

He stared at me, his red eyes began to change rapidly. They begun to darken as if someone had placed food coloring into the middle of them. After a few seconds they turned back into red. Even though I have since this process happen about a gazillion times, it still had to be the most bizarre thing I have ever seen. However it was because of this process that I am able to tell that my blood is working. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Lilith Ross. Ross for short and I am technically a vampire killer.

The reason I used technically is because I haven't really ever killed a vampire I just turn them back into their moral selves. Sounds impossible right? Well it isn't. In fact this hot Russian vamp here is about to gain his moral conscious back. Though I don't think this will be as pretty as it is normally. Normally when this happens there is not a group of vamps hanging around us waiting to see if the rumor is, if drinking my blood did reconvert them.

"Well Dimitri? Have you regained your 'soul'?" one of them chortled.

Dimitri grinned his fangs gleaming in the light, "No, but she does taste good."

He bent back down as if to take another feeding from me. What?! What was going on here?!! I kicked him as hard as I could-which wasn't that hard being the way I was. My body still detained that sudden high feeling from the endorphin of his bite leaving me wanting more. "Back off Dimitri!" one of the female vamps screeched pulling him off of me.

She looked down at me hungrily, "After all you should share some food with the rest of us."

I glared at her and tried to resist the urge to remain motionless. If I could only get out of the place I might a chance of survival. But so far life didn't seem to be giving me any breaks. The female vamp leaned close to me. Her fangs grazed my neck causing me to quake with want and free. Well it looks as if this is it…

There was a sudden noise. The female vamp fell over dead. She had been stabbed with a metal pipe, but by who. "Dimitri!? What is the meaning of this?!" the whole colony seemed to shriek.

Dimitri however was paying attention to them. He grabbed hold off me and began to run. I wonder slightly where the hell we could go with it being night and the nearest church being a mile away. We had a better chance fighting then running away. "It's not night." Dimitri said as if he was reading my mind.

I looked up at him. His red eyes stared at me with determination. That was when I knew I could trust him. "Then get us out into the sun-and don't worry about the sun. It won't hurt you trust me." I added quickly.

He nodded looking around for a door of some sort. "How about the front door?" I suggested trying to be funny.

"Now is not the time to be funny." he snapped still paying attention to our high speed chase.

I sighed closing my eyes. I began to think of how I got here. Was there even a fricken' door in this place!? Because if there is, I can't remember ever seeing one!! "Dude we're screwed, we're totally screwed. There isn't a flipping door around here…" I muttered pessimistically.

"Look I really don't need you morbid attitude right now." he grunted getting a tighter grip on me.

"You try being optimistic when you're only hope from survival is a nonexistent door!!!" I snapped .

"Well think out it this way if there isn't a door then there's a window, and if there isn't a window there is a hole in the wall. besides I think some waiting might be good for you. Patience is a virtue." he replied calmly, but I could tell he was just as irritated as I.

"Yeah, tell that to someone who is being hunted down by vampires." I retorted.

Dimitri placed me down and grinned, "Okay patience is a virtue."

With that said he swung a door open revealing the sun's precious light.

________________________________________________

Rose's P.O.V

I swung my bag on my back and headed towards the plane. Dimitri wasn't where I thought he was. He wasn't in Russia at all. Which meant he had to be back in America or at least I hope so. "Flight 169 heading for New York is boarding now…." the flight attendant announced over the intercom.

I waved my ticket at her and gotten on. Don't worry Dimitri you're suffering will end soon, just as I promised.


	2. Questions

_**Dimitri's P.O.V**_

_**It's hard to say exactly what I was feeling at the moment. Scared? No, not exactly. Shock? Of course. Confused? Most defiantly. One moment I was fighting Strigois with Roza and the next thing I knew I was hunched over some girl about to drink her blood. What made matters even worse was the my only reasonable explanation didn't make sense anymore. If I had been turned into a strigoi then I shouldn't be so rational let alone be able to stand the sun-but if I wasn't turned into a strigoi then what happened? So far the only piece of this puzzle I have is that girl. The one who I had saved. Well I guess I better start asking then.**_

_**I got up off the park bench I was sitting on and walked towards her. She laid lazy on the grass playing with a grasshopper, for a moment I thought she was about ten or so. She was somewhat small…but that idea disappeared as soon as she looked me in the eye. The girl's eye color was almost as dark as mine. And they affected me strangely. The way she looked at me almost intimidated me. Which was nearly impossible to do! "I suppose you have some question for me, right?" she asked coldly.**_

_**I nodded, "What happened?"**_

"_**What do mean what happened? You saved me from a group of nasty vamps." she replied, her voice remained that even coolness. It almost remained me of myself when I was angry…it sounded dangerous. **_

"_**How did I get there?" I asked more thoroughly.**_

_**The girl shrugged, "How am I suppose to know? Your girlfriend probably turned you into one of them or maybe you were walking home and one of them felt hungry. There are an infinite amount of possibilities."**_

_**I started to get pissed, she was playing with me! I began to snap at her when I realized something. A clue hidden in her answer- 'probably turned you into one of them '. That's what she said…so did that mean I was turned into a strigoi? No that's impossible I'm out in the sunlight-I'm moral!! "By the way you're freaking out I take it you didn't know?" the girl mentioned now laying on her back.**_

"_**Know what?" I remained calm.**_

"_**That you were a vamp." **_

"_**You mean a strigoi?" I dared to ask.**_

_**She cocked her head curiously, "What's that?"**_

_**I felt as if I were talking to an idiot. "You don't mean those vamps do you?"**_

"_**Yes, they're called Strigoi. Now tell me how do you know of the…vampire world?"**_

"_**Not much I take it. Anyway just to let you know, you were a stir-guy"**_

_**What?!! That's impossible. There is no way in hell I could be a strigoi- "But it's not impossible." she said as if reading my mind.**_

_**I looked down at her giving her a weird look. She smiled and stood up, "It's about time we were formally introduced, I am Lilith Ross-vampire cure."**_

_**_____________________________________________________________**_

_**Rose's P.O.V**_

_**I didn't dare to fall asleep on the plane, because if I did then I would surely dream of how things were before all this. And that would only cause more trouble for me. I had to remain hardhearted and sure about this. Otherwise I might hold back when I finally come face to face with him. If I did that then I would surely die. Which meant Dimitri would never be liberated from his suffering.**_

_**_______________Author's note________________________________**_

_**Well that's it for this chapter. Please comment and tell me your feelings on this and whether or not I should continue it.**_


	3. Explanation

Dimitri's P.O.V

"vampire cure?" I frowned. I didn't like to be played by anyone, and she could find that out the easy way or the hard way.

"Yep. The one and only. I cured you as soon as my blood touched your lips." she smiled feeling no affect from the bitter look I was giving her. I growled slightly as I pushed her up against a tree. Unluckily for her, we were in a secluded place meaning there was no one to stop me from getting the truth from her. "I don't like to be played alright? So drop this whole strigoi cure-shit and tell me what really happened to me?" I threatened.

"You're like the other I rescued.." she replied softly, "You don't believe you were ever one of them do you?"

The tone in her voice caused me to back off a little. My grip loosened, "no I don't."

Lilith smiled sadly, suddenly a sickly sweet smell filled the air. It tantalized me, causing me to become so hungry that my stomach began to growl. My nose began to follow it-surprisingly it wasn't far. No…it wasn't far at all. After all it had been Lilith's blood, she had cut her hand… "Tantalizing isn't it?" she spoke softly, "Blood always attracts vamps…just like honey does to bees."

Her were instantly lost . My mind was too intent on self-restraint. Any minute now I would probably attack her for a taste of that sickly sweet smell. So I had to remain concentrated on my self-control, but no matter what I chanted to myself or how I reminded myself it was undhampire, my mind raced back to her hand. She was wrong -her blood was more than tantalizing. Her blood is tormenting. Lilith smiled seeing my intense stare at her hand. "Do you believe me now?" she asked pressing her hand against my face.

I lost it. My hunger was too insane to remain dormant. "It's alright. Drink." she encouraged even though I had already begun sucking on her hand.

For a moment I was so focused on feeding I forgot about everything I knew or felt, my shame, confusion, and anger. The only thing I couldn't forget was Roza. My Roza. What would she say if she saw me like this? With that thought I pulled away from Lilith disgusted with myself. "Feel better? You may have regained your morals back, but you still need to feed on blood." she explained bandaging her hand.

I looked at her disgusted and angry, "Do you get some sick turn on by all this?"

"Of course not!" she snapped furiously.

He hands balled up into fists . It looked as if she were about to cry. I instantly felt bad for what I said. "You have no idea…" she replied, "You have no idea how shitty it is being some rare cure. I sleep during the day and spend my night huddled in fear at a church. And for what? I had to leave my family behind, because I am being hunted down so much that they would only be put into danger by me. I have no friends. My only hope is that I can make through tonight so I can live to see a day where I don't have to keep looking behind me. And even that hope is dimming. So if you think I enjoy all this then you're wrong!"

Tears began to show on her face. I forward as if to say something, but for once there was nothing to say. Lilith turned her back towards me, "And you assholes who I cure-you can go home and continue with your lives…."

Suddenly she laughed, "Look at myself, wallowing in self pity. If that answers all your questions I'll take my leave."

I stood there in silence. After a few seconds I headed in the same direction as she. Lilith said I could go home and go back to my life now that I was moral, but she was wrong. Even though I had regained my morals back no dhampire or Moroi I knew would ever accept it. If I returned home I would most likely be killed. And Roza. I could just imagine the pain it wold cause her-even if she was strong. And just that thought was even to make me positive that I could never return. Because hurting Roza was worse then death.

Rose's P.O.V

The plane finally landed. I got up grabbing my bag (which held what little belongings I still owned) and got off. Truthfully I had no idea where to start. Russia had been my only real hope of finding Dimitri. However with that out of the picture, there was infinite amount of place he could be. This search had now become nearly impossible-"Snap out of it Rose! You're his only hope!" I cried hiting my cheek.

I regained my sense and continue down the terminal. It was true, I was Dimitri's only hope. If I gave up now then he would be doomed forever.

_________________________Author's note__________________________

So how do you like it? I personally don't really care for it, I'm thinking of rewriting so don't be shocked if this chapter is changed later on.


	4. Guardian

"I said no." I repeated staring up at him. Dimitri gave me an uncaring look. He had been bugging me this past two hours saying he would be my guardian. Like I need one. Guardians are worthless they always disappear right when you need them. I know, I had, had my fair share of them. However Dracula over just didn't seem to get that. For he was once again ignoring mr.

"Look Dracula, I am perfectly fine on my own. You'll just slow me down." I said glaring at him

Dimitri rolled his eyes, "Which is why you had me save you, right?"

"Hey I saved you too, so we're even." I retorted not backing down.

"We're far from even. What you did is something that will take me years to repay." he replied, his eyes looking into mine.

"What if I don't want to be repaid?" I suggested.

"Well that's too bad."

"I don't get a choice in this do I?"

"Depends if you say yes, then you do-but if you say no then you have no choice." I stared at him long and hard. He didn't move a muscle. Dimitri seemed quite sure of his decision and knowing his type he wouldn't back down from that.

"You're useless to me, if I were to have a guardian it would have to be an experienced one-who thought vamps before." I said turning to walk away.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him. Dimitri knelt down revealing the back of his neck in the processes. There were millions X-shaped tattoos on the back of his. I could that they lead farther down to his back. After a few seconds he stood up, "You say you need someone with experience in strigoi killing, then I'm exactly what you need. Each X on my neck represents a strigoi I killed. I have more than a hundred of them on my neck."

Truthfully this impressed me, but I wasn't going to let him know that. "So?" I gave him a bored look, "How do I know those aren't just to represent how many chicks you've banged?"

His face turned stone cold, "You'll just have to trust me."

I sighed, it seemed that the only way to get him off my back was to say yes. "Fine but you're on probation you hear? Now go scout out the city's perimeter you never know where the vamps might be."

Dimitri cocked his eyebrow, "How stupid do you think I am?"

"Don't know I was hoping that would work though.." I replied truthfully, "Oh, well a girl can try can't she? Anyway let's hit the store before it gets dark. There are things we need to get."


	5. Supplies

Dimitri's P.O.V

Lilith was something else in herself. Just like Rose was, Lilith walked one way and talked another. At first I had expected her to be some innocent girl who had the misfortune of stumbling upon our world, but the more I was around the more I could she, she was far from it. The girl Lilith Ross gave off the impression of needing rescue but in truth she could handle herself. The reason I've conclude this is because our much needed things have turned out to be silver stakes and maps of local churches here in Nevada. Now I won't even get into how she landed her hands on such equipment, I truthfully don't exactly know myself. "Alright now that that's taken care off we should going shopping." Lilith said more to herself than me.

She turned towards me cocking one of her dark haired eyebrows, "You defiantly need new clothes."

I chose to ignore her comment and continued to focus on our surroundings. "We have exactly two hours to buy your clothes and get to a church." I reminded her.

A grin showed on her face, "Not if you go shopping near a church."

She began to unroll the map. It was filled with colorful shapes. Red circles for churches and blue triangles for stores near churches. How long has she been doing this? Wait, how old was she? "Now you see this church here…well there's a shopping mall right next to it." she replied happily.

"That church is fifteen miles from here, how do you expect to get there on time?" I said trying to snap her back to reality.

It didn't work. "Don't tell me you've never hitchhiked." the she said that made me feel slightly insulted.

It was as if she was saying I was dumb. I swallowed back my anger and said, "Hitchhiking is dangerous."

"That's why you're here Dracula! Or are humans not part of your whole guardian protection contract-thingy."

"My job is to protect you-even from humans." I replied calmly, "However since I am to protect you I suggest you go about your plan in a less life-risking way."

Lilith looked at me and looked at me, "Good thing the keywords are 'I suggest' huh?"

My mouth dropped. How careless was this girl? She had to be the most childish person I ever met. "Hey you coming?!" I heard her call as she climbed into a car.

I rushed over there still flabbergasted by her. I kept quiet during the whole trip as Lilith blabbered on about how thankful we were. She also blabbered on about the whole reason we were hitchhiking. Apparently I was her non-sociable brother and our broke down just as we were headed to the mall-where our parents were. The woman who was giving us the ride ended up doing the same thing I did. Just smile and nod as you tuned out everything Lilith said. Finally we got to the mall where we muttered our thanks and left. "Works like a charm each time." Lilith said happily.

"What does?" I asked not sure if I really wanted to know, or if I cared.

"Flooding the driver with so much information they don't suspect anything." she replied with a smile.

I stopped for a second and wondered if that had really been her goal. "Come on!" Lilith yelled from in front of me, "We have only an hour and thirty minutes to get what we need and leave."

Fierceness and determination flashed in her eyes. "After all, we don't want to be strigoi meat do we?"

____________________Author's note_________________________________

Well that's chapter five. How do you like it? I actually had trouble deciding what to do with them, but I'm quite satisfy with it. I know Rose wasn't in this chapter or the last but I'll put her in the next one.


	6. Comparison

Dimitri's P.O.V

I watched in shock as store after store Lilith pulled out a golden credit card and paid for everything. Where did she get all this money? "I have patrons if that's what you're wondering about ." Lilith mentioned nonchalantly, "They're normally people who I have saved in some way or form."

I just nodded, not really knowing what to do. Lilith just amazed me. She was younger than Roza-a human yet she was surviving on her own against Strigois. This situation had to be near impossible-no it was impossible. "Hey Dimitri are you going to try on clothes or will you continue wearing those rags." Lilith asked her tone once again serious.

"Don't worry about me." I replied using the same tone she used on me.

"Easier said than done. Listen I don't know what being a guardian is like in your world. But what I do know from past guardians is that there tends to be a lot of communication between us." Lilith said throwing a black shirt at me.

"Of course there should always be some sort of communication between guardians' and their Moroi-guarded ones." I had to change my words around so she could understand me properly.

"Yeah, but that communication doesn't build any relationship between you guys-does it?"

I shrugged, "It really depends in the guardian and their guarded one, but most likely no. Moroi tend not to be friend guardians too much."

"Thought so." Lilith smirked, "Have you ever met a guarded one-or Moroi as you call them who is friends with their guardian."

Instantly I thought of Roza and Lissa. My heart ached in curiosity and sadness. What happened to them? Where they still friends-of course they were I was being silly. "Well?" Lilith interrupted my thoughts.

Her dark eyes were filled with curiosity. "I know of Moroi who have befriended their guardian." I admitted still not getting the point of this.

"Well Dimitri think of us as you would them, because I assure you…within a few months we shall be like family." There such a strong certainty in her voice that I was taken back. How old was this girl? She didn't act like a teenager.

Lilith's P.O.V

'He's just like the others.' I reminded myself. I could see the similarities in him. The flash of determination, the sudden improvising of everything-Dimitri was just like the other guardians I have had. And just like the others I knew he too would disappear. Yet part of me remained hopeful that he would be the one to stay permanently. "Here," Dimitri said holding out the black shirt I gave him.

I was confused., "Why are you giving it to me?"

"You wanted me to hold on to it." he said seriously.

I smiled. What a silly man. "I wanted you to try it on." I replied pushing it back towards him.

He stared at it for awhile, then at me. "I said not to worry about it." he replied.

I glared at him, "And I said to try it on."

"Just buy it, and I'll try it on later. Now hurry up we only have half an hour left." Dimitri commanded handing me the shirt. I froze, angered. Who did he think he was?!

"In case you forgot I'm your guarded one. You do what I say, not the other way around." I said in a bitchy tone.

His red eyes peered at me infuriated, "I don't have to be your guardian."

"No you don't, you can quit whenever you want. But if your going to waste my time I might as well fire you." I snapped, then I did something horrible- "You're such a bastard Darren!"

"My name's Dimitri." Dimitri reminded, "Who's Darren?"

"Well he was you a minute ago until you reminded me your name was Dimitri." I lied. I knew exactly what his name was.

"You're not good at lying." Dimitri said taking a step closer to me.

"So what are you going to do about it?" I challenged grabbing the stuff I wanted and headed towards the counter.

Dimitri grabbed my wrist stopping me. "Who's Darren?" he pestered.

"Why do you care?" I tried pull my wrist away from him without any luck.

"Because A-I'm your guardian and B- who ever he is, by the way you said his names you don't like him to much." Dimitri grip tightened on me.

"You won't let go until I tell you, will you?"

"Most likely not."

"Fine, but if I answer then you have to answer my question."

He let go of me and took a step back. His eyes flashed with expectation. "Darren was an old guardian of mine and I loved him-then one day he died died- if you know what I mean." I said.

Dimitri nodded in approval. I didn't tell good lies huh Dimitri? Well guess he doesn't know me as well as he thinks. "It's my turn now. Who is she?" I asked curiously.

They were all the same after all no matter what.

Rose's P.O.V

"He's not here." I said to myself wiping off my brow. I had just killed a bunch of Strigois and not one of them was Dimitri. Where the hell could he be? Could he be already dead?

"Of course he's already dead Rose-you idiot, that blonde bimbo sunk her f-ing strigoi fang into his neck." I swore to myself. I picked up my stake and walked out into the night.

________________________AUTHOR'S NOTE___________________________

Well what do you think? I'm thinking about changing this chapter, it does exactly click with me.


	7. They

Dimitri's PO.V

I stared at Lilith confused. I had always thought I was good at keeping to myself; the only one who ever broke through my barrier was Roza. However today I had the pleasant discovery of finding someone else who could read me like a book…Lilith. Perhaps I have lost my touch. Yes that most be it, I have lost my touch. It made sense after all; I was a strigoi for about a year or so of course that would affect me in more than one way. "So you never answered my question." Lilith said in a monotone voice as she came out of the restroom.

"Question?" I tried to play dumb.

Lilith just glared at me angrily. "Don't play dumb with me, Dracula. You forced me to tell you something personal, now I am asking you to return the favor." Lilith demanded pulling a black tank top on over her head. I turned around a little flustered. Defiantly not like my Roza.

"Well?" Lilith pestered rolling out the sleeping bag she just bought, "Who is she?"

I sat down next to her staring up at the ceiling of the church. I didn't want to talk of Roza. It pained me enough to think of her, if I were to talk about her it would only cause me to wish for death. "Look, I know you're going through this 'I'll never see her/him again' phase and it's only been like a day since you've unchanged-or whatever-and that I should probably be more compassionate about this shit, but truthfully it gets annoying after the thirtieth time, so get over with it already will ya?" Lilith said her tone matching her words.

Instantly I was infuriated. For some reason it felt as if she not only insulted me, but Roza and our love. No one was allowed to do that. But before I could say something she beat me to it, "After all, you'll get back together. They always do."

"They?" I asked calmly slightly.

"My guardians. Every one of them-except Darien got back together with their beloved, after all they didn't change that much-aside for their need to feed on blood and such not." She murmured her eyes closing as she began to drift off, "That's why I am sure that when you meet her again you'll get back together and be happy."

I smiled, "No, I fear that if I ever do meet her again, she'll kill me."

"I'm sure she'll forgive you for whatever stupid thing you did before you disappeared." she yawned.

This made me laugh. She thought Roza was a violent ill-tempered hardheaded woman…well maybe she was a_ little _but that's why I loved her. "No, she'd kill me because that's what I would do for her if she became a strigoi." I tried to explain.

"You aren't a Strigoi-perhaps physically you are, but emotionally morally you aren't. And once she sees that she'll forget all about her promise." Lilith muttered before drifting off into a deep sleep. I smiled as I watched the once strong willed woman become nothing but a helpless teenager. As I said before and as I said again, she amazed me. Her strength, her determination to live, were things I never encountered even among my own kind. In away, she was unearthly-then again to have the ability to give back a strigoi's morality was unearthly…if not mythological at the least. She turned in her sleep suddenly revealing her semi-bare back. My eyes landed on the thick scars that marked her from shoulder to god knows where. They seemed to be claw marks to me…like someone-or something had deliberately tried to tear out her back. I traced them with my fingers wondering slightly how much terror had this girl been through and how she remained not traumatized. Moreover I wondered how any of her so called 'guardians' could leave her to face the unknown while they lived in happiness. That's when I decided even if Roza came back… even if she understood me…I would remain by Lilith's side until death took me.

______________________Author's note___________________________

Yeah, yeah I know…I haven't updated since…April, but oh well. This story isn't as easy as it seems. It's really hard for me to get into Dimitri's characterization. One wrong move and I can make him the happiest guy ever-ugh right? Anyway I'll stop my whining. Well see you next time I update! Bye!


	8. Fine

LILITH'S P.O.V

"Good morning." Dimitri said smiling at me as I crawled out of my sleeping bag. I smiled stretching my arms. There was a soft growl coming from my stomach. I hadn't eaten in about three days give or take. Not since I was captured by those crazy vamps-or as Dimitri calls them strigoi.

"We should get you some food." Dimitri said eyeing me.

I laughed guessing what was going on. He was hungry. "You know if you're hungry you should say something." I said cut my hand.

He looked at it in disgust. I could tell he was about to protest but I shoved in front of him. It only took one whiff of it for him to lose it. The want of blood was always something inescapable for those who were turned back. They would forever be in want of blood. After a few seconds he pulled back. Horror and disgust showed in his eyes. "Don't do that again." He growled.

I rolled my eyes. This one thing Dimitri never seemed to grasp. I was not in any way frightened of him. He could growl, curse and glare at me all he wanted it had no affect on me. "You're my guardian remember? You're no use to me dead." I said bluntly.

He looked at me as if there was something he was trying to uncover. I stared back at him once again unmoved, "Is there something wrong?"

Dimitri shook his head and sighed, "Come on let's go get you something to eat."

"That would be pleasant, I haven't eaten in forever." I replied packing everything I could. I was quite surprise at how late it was. Judging by the sun it was about ten-so where was the Reverend?

"Here let me help you pack." Dimitri said helping me roll up my sleeping bag. I nodded gratefully for his assistance. I wasn't ever really great with rolling up my sleeping bag, hence Darren always doing it for me. My heart gave a pang of pain at this thought. Darren, I'll never understand why you did what you did to me, but I hope you know that when I find you, you'll be the one suffering.

"You alright?" I heard Dimitri asked there was a slight hint of worry in his voice.

"Peachy." I replied.

He just looked at me. "What?" I asked backing up a bit.

"You're really bitter and sarcastic for someone your age." He said.

I rolled my eyes, "And you're not?"

"I'm twice your age though."

"So. I have a lot of things in my life to be bitter about." I said kicking an imaginary rock.

"It's not good to be a grownup before your time." He mentioned all zen like.

I laugh and leaned on the podium of the church. Before my time please…if I wasn't who I was now I'd be dead or worse. "So what am I suppose to do you to the playground and make little friends who I can gossip to about who's the hottest heartthrob? I think not." I snorted mocking him in a way.

"No, but you can stop talking like your forty-two." He replied staring down at me with our stuff slung over his shoulders.

"So now you're telling me how to talk, listen here Dracula I am the way I am for a reason and nothing you say can change that." I snapped looking at him. I turned away from him angry. How dare he! How dare he look at me with pity!!! I was fine being the way I was. I didn't need his or anyone else's pity. I was fine by myself.

ROSE'S P.O.V

I hate plane rides. They were long and boring, but even more so they made me think of Dimitri. With no way to occupy my mind I was left to think about him and everyone else. I was left to deal with the memories. And it was only then that I ever felt so alone.


	9. Argue

Author's note: In honor of summer I am updating all my stories this week, even those that haven't been update in a year!

It has been two months since I've gained my new guardian and things aren't any easier. The man drives me insane, acting like my father when he wasn't. No, there is no doubt about it. Dimitri is the worst guardian I ever had. He is bossy, strict, controlling and treats me like a child. The fact that I had to fend for myself long before he arrived has never made itself quite at home in his thick skull. However all in the meanwhile I will admit this, without Dimitri I would be lost. "Hurry up and eat that hamburger, it's almost sunset." Dimitri ordered giving me his 'intimidating' look.

Yup, I defiantly hated him. "Has it ever occurred to you that I am not hungry." I replied pushing the plate.

He rolled his eyes, "Well too bad, eat it anyway."

"You eat it." Dimitri gave me the look. The look that said 'Do it or I'll make you.' I huffed keeping the plate as far distance as possible. I go one day without eating and he automatically assumes that I am anorexic. They all do. Every guardian I had thinks that, but he's the first one to do something other than bitch about it.

"I am not going to ask twice Lila." He warned.

"And I am not saying it twice. If I eat anything right now I'll puke. So why don't we make a compromise and get a doggy bag for later?"

He stared at me as if I had just said something completely ridiculous. I stared at him not backing down. This man already forced me to make a compromise (something that only Darien has ever been able to do) and there was no way in hell, he was going to make me fold. "Eat the hamburger, Lila." Dimitri demanded.

Grrr….that man pisses me off. "Fine I'll eat." I picked it up, "Happy now?"

As soon as he nodded cockily I dropped it onto the floor. "Oops." I said sarcastically.

His red eyes flashed suddenly with annoyance and anger. For once he looked truly scary, unfortunately I had seen scarier. While he might be able to scare everyone else, he'd never scare me for I have seen true evil . "You're lucky I don't make you still eat it." He growled.

I'm lucky? I never knew Dimitri was such a comedian. "You'd never get her to do it. Ross would sew her own mouth shut before eating it." a familiar voice laughed.

My head spun around knowing that the voice could only come from an ally. After all only allies of mine called me by my last name. Standing there was a man with red eyes and blond hair. I recognized him instantly. "Alex!" I cried leaping up to hug him.

Alex laughed stroking my long stringy brown hair. He still smelled so good after all these years. "Ross it's been forever since we last met."

"It has." I mumbled lovingly. Oh Alex, my favorite unturned strigoi and guardian ever. He was one of my first guardians plus one of the longest ones I had. He was kind loving understanding and always smelled of fresh cut grass. He was near perfection.

I felt Dimitri's presences right behind me. He stood in a protective stance as if to tear me away the minute Alex made a wrong move. Sigh. What a troublesome man. I pulled away. "Alex this is my new Guardian Dimitri, Dimitri this is Alex an old guardian of mine." I introduced.

They stared at each other for a while as if about to rip each others' throats out. Alex was the first to make a move. "Hello it's a pleasure to meet you." He offered his hand which Dimitri took reluctantly.

"You too." Dimitri said short from a growl.

Alex smiled turning towards me, "So Ross, where are you staying tonight?"

"In A church-"

"Nowhere." I replied cutting Dimitri off.

"Well in that case, how would you like to spend the night at my apartment." Alex offered.

Dimitri shot me a warning look but I ignored it. It was only Alex after all.

"We'd love too."


	10. Happiness

Lilith's P.O.V

Dimitri was silent our whole ride to Alex's. I could tell he didn't trust the guy, but geez you'd think he'd trust me or something. We had been together for two months now and if he didn't trust me, how the hell was this guardian thing suppose to last. Cause I can tell you I won't sit here and be a good little soldier for him. He's my vampire bitch, not the other way around. "Can't stop acting like an immature teenage boy with emo problems and be nice? you're embarrassing me," I hissed.

He rolled his eyes at me, but remained silent. So that's how it's going to be huh? Well Dimitri Belikov I have gone through worse silence treatments and survived just fine. "Hey , everything alright back there? You're awfully quiet Ross," Alex asked .

"We're fine, just hungry ," I assured.

Dimitri gave me a glare and Alex just laughed. "Well I'll have Melissa make you something as soon as we get there," Alex said.

I smiled remembering Melissa's home cooking. It was like heaven on a plate. Though I only had it once, and that was before Alex left me for his perfect normal life with her. I elbowed Dimitri. "Alex over there is one of my many guardians who got back together with his beloved," I mentioned.

Dimitri smiled sadly, "It ain't happening Lila. You're stuck with me for the long haul."

Alex chuckled, "I said the same thing a few years ago. Promised her I'd never leave, but Melissa…Melissa is my world. My soul, my-"

"Alright, alright Alex, we don't need you going all soft on us," I said softly.

Alex looked at me through the rearview mirror, "I'm sorry Ross."

He wasn't apologize for being a sad sop and I knew it. He was apologizing for leaving me on my own after what happened with Darien. Apologizing for being happy, while I was still out on the run. But most of all, apologizing for the life I'd never have. And in truth it sickened me. I wasn't to be pitied by any means. I have taken care of myself plenty of times and didn't need any help. Besides my life wasn't so bad, it sure beat going to school every day. " Alex, I was the one who told you to go, remember? So, don't apologize. Things have been perfectly fine without you anyway," I muttered.

Alex nodded and it went back to silence. Dimitri stared at me with a worried expression. He probably thinks there's something wrong with me and that I need to '_talk about it_.' Like that would happen anytime soon. I am Lilith Ross vampire cure. And I could take care of myself.

"Lila, I mean it. I won't leave you, even if Rose wants me too," Dimitri swore softly.

I felt a smile tug at the corners of my mouth. "You're going to have to parts ways with me one day, Dimitri Belikov, and I rather it be by love, than death." I said honestly.

As much as we butted heads, I didn't want to see Dimitri dead. Especially when I knew it would be, because of me. I had enough deaths already in my life and I would rather be left alone, than have someone die. At the end of the day I had no future. The power to cure strigois has Dimitri called them, could lead into many different direction, but none of them were happy ones. So if I could find some sort of happiness in my life I'll take it. I'll take it and never let go.

Rose's P.O.V

I closed my eyes trying to think of what to do next. Dimitri wasn't in Russia or Siberia, so where could he be? Could he be dead already? I shook my head. Dimitri wasn't a stupid man, he was smart, cunning, strong …handsome. And I missed him. I missed him more than anything.

Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated in forever. Anyway here's the big question:

**Will Dimitri stay with Lila forever? Why or why not?**

Okay so answer that in your reviews, and I'll get back to updating as soon as I can.


	11. IMPORTANT NOTE!

**Important Author's Note!**

To all my dear readers,

This is not an update or a note of cancelation rather than a chance. A chance to get your favorite story-written by me, not only updated but given a lemony one-shot. And all you have to do is go to my poll and vote for your favorite character. So what's in it for me? Five bucks. I have a bet with a couple of friends about who will get the most votes. =) Anyway please vote.

Sayonara,

Dean's Dirty Little Secret

P.S: You have a week


End file.
